1. Field of the Invention
A switching mechanism for use with an overhead rail conveyor system including a main and branch rail track to support and move product thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice to employ overhead conveyors with garment storage and the like where a number garments may be stored on single rods or hangars to be conveniently transferred by means of wheeled trolleys. The conveyors may consist of horizontal and sometimes inclined tracks over which the trolleys are movable to carry suspended garment along a track which may include a number of branch tracks for delivering the garments to various stations or locations off the main track. The branch tracks dictate the use of switching mechanisms to the trolleys to the various stations or locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,730 describes a switch rail for a trolley conveyor track system comprising a flexible rail segment joined to a straight rail segment movable between first to second switching positions for connecting a first track section selectively with second and third track sections. The flexible rail segment includes a rigid link for limiting flexure movement thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,237 teaches a switch mechanism for monorail type trolley conveyor tracks. The switch takes advantage of a spring-loaded toggle linkage and a pivoted shifter member struck by a trolley for shifting a flexible switching track section into alignment selectively with either of two angularly disposed track sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,965 shows a semiautomatic switching apparatus for monorail trolley conveyors having the capability of receiving trolleys moving on three angularly spaced paths or tracks. The apparatus includes a spring-loaded toggle linkage for releasably holding a flexible track segment in two angularly adjusted positions together with switching levers having parts in the paths of movement of the trolleys on all tracks of the switching apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,646 describes a switch for controlling the movement of trolleys on overhead tracks comprising a plurality of tracks intersecting with each other wherein switch is adaptable to be inserted between straight and curved tracks.
Additional examples of the prior art are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,507,853, 3,818,836, 4,615,273 and 4,840,123.